


Happy birthday to Mr.Park Sunghoon

by Alegria_fresa



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, 宇植 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegria_fresa/pseuds/Alegria_fresa
Summary: 故事发生在两年后，陆东植命丧雨伞公司的研究室，徐仁宇悲痛万分，绝望之下，决定去跟雨伞公司合作，做C病毒人体测试的唯一试验品，条件是通过克隆技术复活陆东植，并且把测试成功的带有徐仁宇基因的C病毒与陆东植的人类基因结合，克隆出生化人陆东植，但由于C病毒存活有两种方式，第一种不断地通过撕咬传播进行扩散，第二种通过与宿主肢体接触，作为唯一与C病毒成功共存的宿主徐仁宇，是陆东植不被视为怪物的最佳选择，通过特殊的"肢体接触"，将带有C病毒的jing液she到陆东植体内，以维持其生命。Resident evil （4）warning：this story is pure fictionIn this story, they plays their own roles,Seo inwoo and Yook dongsik,it happens two year later after Yook dongsik died in the Umbrella lab,Seo inwoo collaborated with the Umbrella corporation to make himself the only volunteer of the C—virus test project——test on human body.And the collaboration is to revive Yook dongsik with  clone technology and composes his gene with the C-virus to him a bionic man,stronger than ever
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Happy birthday to Mr.Park Sunghoon

It has been two years since the first injection of C-virus test on his body."Congratulations,Mr.Seo,you've survived.You body choose to coexist with the virus at the rest of your life"says a researcher from the Umbrella corporation."I need Dongsik,where is he？"Seo inwoo is mingled with sensations after going through all the disasters that have happened to him both physically and emotionally.Whenever he wanted to kill himself because of the severe pain inside his body from the injection,he always thought of Yook dongsik last words"take care of yourself, I love you,inwoo……"and the dropping tear.But this day,they will meet each other again as a new mankind."Don't worry,he is in the lab next door,"says the researcher,"he will wake up a few minutes later.You can go there alone."smiles the researcher and goes out of the room.

Seo inwoo rushes out of the room as he can't wait to see his lover.He reaches the room and sees Yook dongsik laying on the bed like sleeping."Dongsik……"with tears full of his eyes,Seo inwoo sit next to Yook dongsik and touches his face"I miss you so much".Yook dongsik slowly opens his eyes and looks towards to the man beside him，"Inwoo……"."You wake up！！Thanks God！！You wake up！"Seo inwoo is so excited and burst to cry.He just carries Yook dongsik in his arms and says"Let's go home."

As soon as they get home,Seo inwoo puts Yook dongsik aganist the door and kisses him intensely.A very long wet kiss,a different kiss since they have lost each other.A meaningful kiss since they both become biotic men.They will live together and forever.After a long while,Seo inwoo says to Yook dongsik"I've been missing you for these two years,I struggle to make myself alive,all feelings……the pains,the desparations are all gone because of you."

"I love you, inwoo."says Yook dongsik hold Seo inwoo tight."Nothing will stop us from now on,let's do this."Seo inwoo takes off Yook dongsik's clothes and kisses his body.Yook dongsik closes his eyes and feel the kissing.He opens his legs and shows his cock to Seo inwoo"hold me,baby"Seo inwoo holds his cock and fuxks into his body.Seo inwoo moves his body very fast,he feels very horny and his eyes turns to red because of the incitement of the C-virus.Yook dongsik feels this turn and says "Bite me！"An intensive bite on his neck makes him feel excited.Seo inwoo fuxks him and bite him like a beast."Ah！！！yeah……harder,baby！"Yook dongsik groans.He enjoys the pains on his bloody body."Fuxk！！do me！！ I love you baby！！"Yook dongsik gets excited and groans with crying sound."Yes！！Fuxk my anus…oh！！！""I want your dick！！good！！！"

They do this for three days and never stops."Let me suck your dick"Yook dongsik becomes stronger after the ejaculation of Seo inwoo.He gets sperms inside and outside his body."I know you're coming,shoot me baby…on my face"Feeling the spermazation,Yook dongsik refreshes his body condition instantly.All the vulnus mended.

"You look beautiful in red eyes,darling."Yook dongsik touches Seo inwoo's cheeks."Not enough,let's take a shower and continue."


End file.
